Romeos and Juliets
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: The Mews failed and didn't defeat Deep Blue, but instead of killing the humans, the aliens decided to make them their slaves. Three aliens are sent to watch over three Mews while Pudding and Ichigo are sent to Deep Blue. However...


**The Mews failed and didn't defeat Deep Blue, but instead of killing the humans, the aliens decided to make them their slaves. Kish, Pai, and Tart had to watch over Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint while Ichigo and Pudding were sent to see Deep Blue. Kish and Tart were nervous but couldn't check on them, else they would die. That's when they came up with a plan.**

* * *

**Tart: So…what is the damage this time.**

**Natsu: What the heck are you talking about?**

**Tart: Anytime you write a story someone gets hurt.**

**Peony: He has a point.**

**Natsu: I thought you were going on a vacation! And he does **_**not **_**have a point!**

**Peony: Not yet, but-**

**Natsu: Whatever. Kish.**

**Kish: Natsu doesn't own TMM…that would be either awesome or horrible.**

**Peony: Or both…**

* * *

"Kish," Tart muttered, feeling around for the teen in the dark room.

"Hush!" was his sharp but quiet reply. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he recognized it as his cousin's. He didn't know how, but he could always tell who it was that grabbed him. Ever since he was little. It was only if he was concentrating though, which he was. They heard a scream and they ran out into the room. The room was ransacked. Pillows were torn open, the covers were thrown everywhere, and there was also a little blood. Kish, unlike Tart, ignored all that and walked over towards the group of aliens. Kish pushed his way to the middle where a girl was laying. Her black, curly hair covered her face so he wasn't sure if she was awake or unconscious. Her arms were tightly wrapped around herself, and she was curled into a ball. He looked around at the other aliens and gave a nod. They nodded back then teleported away.

"Kish," Tart muttered walking over to him. Kish ignored him and kneeled by the girl. He brushed her hair away from her face and saw her eyes were open looking at him.

"Come with me, Mew Minto," he said in monotone, sounding much like their older cousin who was getting Mew Zakuro. They had already gotten Mew Lettuce, and she was in a cell, what the three had to watch over. She quickly sat up and he pulled back before she could manage to slap him. Tart jumped in and grabbed her wrist. She shot daggers at the two through her eyes. Every dagger pierced their hearts, as it made them think of the two they liked, going to see Master Deep Blue. Kish stood up and Tart yanked her roughly to her feet. Kish then quickly grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, before she could stop them.

"I hope you die," she growled. He shrugged then nodded to Tart. The two then disappeared.

Pai was already leaning against a wall when the two appeared with Mint. Pai looked up then shrugged. The three didn't really speak much ever since they were brought back to life. They were lucky Deep Blue didn't kill them again. They were instead offered the job to watch over those three Mews. Ichigo and Pudding, though, were going to be kept elsewhere, since Kish and Tart could still harbour feelings for them. Tart sat against the wall opposite of Pai while Kish threw Mint into the cell. She winced as she tripped and fell onto the cold, hard floor. She quickly stood, but he was faster and shut the door. She grabbed the bars and grabbed at him, but he moved back, his face as blank as when he found her. He turned and walked over beside Tart. He leaned against the wall on the side of Tart closer to the cell. Mint glared at them then turned to look at her cellmates. Zakuro was leaning against a wall, her face pale and her eyes shut. Lettuce was kneeling in front of her. Mint gasped and blinked away tears when she saw Lettuce removing cloth from her Onee-sama's stomach with red staining it.

"O-Onee-sama!" Mint quietly exclaimed. She walked over to the two and kneeled down on the other side of Mint. Zakuro opened her eyes and looked at her. "W-wh-what happened?"

"One of them thought it would be funny to stab her with a rusty sword." The three looked towards the three. Pai had spoken, but because Kish now sounded like him, they weren't sure who had spoken. Plus, neither of them was looking at them, unlike Tart. He nudged Kish's leg and Kish looked down at him. He then sighed and muttered something to Pai. The three girls couldn't understand, though, since they didn't have as good hearing as the aliens. Pai didn't cast a single glance at them as he teleported. The three looked at each other then Mint crawled over to the cell bars.

"Wh-"

"We aren't allowed to talk to the prisoners," Kish growled keeping his gaze on the wall in front of him.

"Wh-"

"We can't talk to the prisoners," Tart repeated and Mint swore she saw him cast a glance at her.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Kish yelled. Mint screamed and backed away from the bars as Kish threw his sai at it. He then realized what he did and frowned. He walked over to the bars and picked up his sai. Mint watched his every move with caution. He glanced at the three in the cell then shook his head and walked back to the wall. He sat down and shook his head. He then sank down, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. Tart looked at him then crawled over to Mint. He sat near the bars and stared at the ground until Mint crawled warily back over to the bars.

"It's not his fault," Tart muttered. "He can't…he…" Tart took a deep breath and frowned. Mint waited patiently. "Deep Blue ordered for the hag to go to him. She was here a few weeks before that one." He nodded over at Lettuce, who was looking at him. "Deep Blue sent orders for her to go to him, and…well, we haven't heard from her since then. Plus…" Tart looked up when Pai reappeared. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to Mint. He dropped fresh cloths, bandages, and some disinfectant inside the cage beside Mint. Tart looked at him, but Pai shrugged and walked back over to the wall. Kish now had his head on his arms and was looking away from the cell at the grey, blank wall. Tart looked at the ground then crawled back away from the cell, where he continued to look at the ground. Mint grabbed the supplies and crawled back over to the two.

"Ichigo was here before me?" Lettuce asked. Mint nodded. They were talking in whispers as Lettuce bandaged Zakuro's wound.

"That's what he said. He then said that Deep Blue ordered for Ichigo to be taken to him and they haven't heard from, her since."

"That's not good then," Zakuro muttered. "Lettuce has been here for over three months."

"Ichigo," Mint whispered to herself. She thought about what could be happening to her.

* * *

_The air rippled and her head shot up. Kish, Pai, and Tart stood, all tense. An alien with dark blue hair and grey eyes was standing there._

"_Orders," he said holding out a paper. A weird thought crossed her mind: _Why are there no female aliens?

_Pai grabbed the piece of paper and read through it. He then handed it to Kish who quickly scanned through it. His eyes widened and his face paled noticeably. He looked back at her with frightened eyes._

"_Ichigo," he whispered. Tears filled her eyes, that was the first time he spoke since Pai brought her here._

* * *

Mint gasped and slapped at the thing holding her. Her hand made contact and she heard the person grunt. Her eyes flew open and she saw Kish holding his cheek in front of her. He wasn't looking at her, but at the ground.

"You were squirming," he muttered. "I thought I would wake you up before you woke them, but with your scream I guess that didn't help." She blinked and sat up.

"Scream?"

"You screamed," Lettuce said agreeing with Kish.

"Problem?" Pai asked. Kish shook his head and stood.

"It's nothing," he muttered pushing past him, still holding his cheek. Pai raised and eyebrow then shut the cell door. Mint laid back down and went to sleep for a while before waking up again to harsh, but soft voices. She listened without moving, struggling to hear the words.

"It is not my fault," someone was saying.

"You could've stopped them!"

"Lower your voice!" the first person growled.

"You're not my boss. I'll scream if I want to."

"Grow up, Kisshu." The second person laughed.

"And turn into you? No thanks." She heard the thud of a punch and started.

"Watch your tongue. I'll kill her. Straighten up. They are your prisoners. So what if they lose some sleep? Don't touch the door again, unless I order you too." She felt the air ripple and slowly rolled over. She looked outside of the bars at the person on the ground. She heard water drip and blinked. She heard another and quietly sat up.

"Ichigo," Kish whispered. Mint winced at the pain in his voice. She then laid back down and rolled back over to look at Zakuro and Lettuce. They were both fast asleep, but Zakuro was tense, ready to spring at anything that touched her. Tears were on Lettuce's cheeks. There was a pale light from the small hole above that helped her to see that. She sighed, closed her eyes, and instantly went to sleep, but not before feeling the air ripple.

* * *

**My silly computer didn't have 'harbour' as a word, but I say it is, so...it's in there.**


End file.
